Naoto Yanagi
Yanagi Hisato is the main male character of Last Game. He is the son of a rich and influential family and excels in both sports and academics. Girls seek him because of his good looks and skills. However, he doesn't acknowledge them because they only chase him for his looks and wealth, which, according to Kujou, is only given to him by his parents and isn't self-earned. He has attended the same as Kujou since elementary, chasing her everywhere so he doesn't lose contact with her. 'Personality' When Yanagi was young, he was shown to be the "King" of his school. He excells at almost everything and is the target of the female population's admiration, much to the disdain of some boys. When Kujou transferred to his school, Yanagi considered her his rival because he sees her as arrogant even if it's the other way around. He dismissed his tutors and wanted to defeat Kujou with his own strength. When in front of other people, Yanagi's gentleman side is shown. In front of Koujou, he retains his childish personality. Kujou also stated that even if Yanagi is rich and handsome, he does not show off. Yanagi is shown to really care about Kujou, although he often denies it. Souma describes him and Kujou as idiots. 'Relationships' Kujou Mikoto: In the beginning, Yanagi had an antagonistic relationship with her, referring to her as the girl he must beat. After he fainted in primary school after studying too much, Kujou brings him to her house, and he begins to see her differently. Years later, when they were graduating to middle school, Yanagi found out that Kujou was attending public school. Because of this, he follows her to public instead of going to an elite school because he wants to "beat her at something" They quickly stop their contact until some time later. He passed her by in the hallway and she takes some time to remember his name and face, which enraged him. Overhearing his classmate saying "whoever falls in love first loses", he decides to make Kujou fall for him then heartlessly turn her down as revenge. Ironically, he falls for her instead. He realizes his feelings for her in Chapter 11.5, and rings Kujou's mother to admit his feelings and confusion as to what he should do. On the first day of high school, he decides to initiate his "woo Kujou" plan. He then approaches her and asks to "buy her time" so he can see how she studies, considering it a double win because he can learn from her and spend time with her, then proceeds to ask for her cellphone number. However, she says she doesn't have one so he tells her to meet him on Saturday to buy a phone. On Saturday he tries several ways to get her to notice him, but fails all approaches. They then begin to eat lunch and shop together occasionally. He finds more about Kujou when they went shopping for groceries. 1) She can carry 10 kgs of groceries. 2) She knows Judo. Later in the manga, Kujou's mother gets into a small accident. Ironically, Yanagi was musing over the fact that he never sees Kujou with a expression, apart from the cold, stoic look she always has on. He soon sees her "scared" expression. Taking charge, Yanagi rushes her to the hospital, holding her hand in the taxi. He gets closer to the both Kujou and her mum this way. A few years later, in college, Kujou and Yanagi met regularly to eat lunch together. Later on, Kujou makes a friend, named Fujimoto. Kujou states that a friend wants to meet him, and he misinterprets that as she likes him. Yanagi then grows enraged and refuses to contact Kujou, giving her the misunderstanding that Yanagi and Kujou's friend are going out. Yanagi then finds Kujou lost in the city, where she admits to have a burning feeling when she though that Yanagi was going out with someone which is interpreted as the fact that she likes Yanagi, Yanagi is overjoyed to hear this until she says that she considers him a good friend, misinterpreting her own feelings. It is here that Yanagi initiates the last game saying "If I can make you realize your true feelings, then I will put a ring on your finger" Kujou says she doesn't understand, but Yanagi dismisses it, saying "You'll understand soon enough." Category:Characters